Cherish Me
by Sardius
Summary: Chapter One is up! Sequel to Stray Kitten. Ran's past threatens to break his relationship with Yohji and it's up to the blond to bring Ran back.


**Title:** Cherish Me

**Author:** Sardius

**Category:** Romance/Angst  
  
**Warning**: PG-13  
  
**Pairings: **Yohji/Ran  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz, it belongs to Project Weiss, nor do I own the DJ presented by the mangaka, Mieko Koide.

Keep in mind that the first two parts of SK were based on the DJ: "Utau Noraneko", presented by **Mieko** **Koide**. Its scanlation can be found at the Obsession Website: Scanned and translated by Cirrus and edited by Alekth. Lastly Cirrus' translations were used in chapter one and two of SK, and chapter three is an extended version of what might have happened after the end of the DJ. 

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm a bit nervous posting this, since the last time I posted **Stray** **Kitten**, things went a bit chaotic. This is a sequel of sorts to how I left the boys in the last part of SK and I am hoping to branch their relationship further, as the story progresses. This probably will become another separate story instead, but I will refer to some of the events that had happened before. For those of you that didn't read SK, please remember to read the disclaimer above. It's situated in Mmorg, under the same pen name: sardius. 

Thanks to Lilla for the beta read.

**Chapter One: Reminiscence**

"Ran, are you going to be free tonight?"

The redhead looked at me and nodded his head, hoping I would elaborate on what I'd been meaning to say. Taking my jacket out of the wardrobe, I focused my attention on staring at the mirror to avoid eye contact.

"I was hoping you'd come with me and some of the guys to the sakura festival. Kiro said he's been there since this morning, trying to get a good spot for us and I thought it might be a good idea if we went along."

As I was speaking, I ran my fingers through my hair, brushing away the annoying blond strands that happen to fall back onto my eyes. I glanced sideways to see what reaction I had elicited from Ran.

_Fujimiya Ran_. We had been together for a few months now and yet, I felt as though he was still a complete stranger to me. There were times when I wondered why Ran wanted to stay with someone like me, someone that could only offer him a place to stay when there are bound to be numerous men or ladies that would love to date the young man.

Thinking that the redhead probably wanted to stay at home tonight, rather than spending it in a crowded place, I was surprised when he agreed to come.

"Okay. When do you want me to meet you?"

Trying to banish the hint of astonishment in my eyes, I pretended I was busy by adjusting my clothes, smoothing out any wrinkles in them. "I can meet you outside the restaurant. We'll be finishing earlier today, around 6pm. You've got college today haven't you?"

A hint of a smile was displayed on the redhead lips and as always it almost took my breath away. Ever since I had taken Ran into my care, I'd wanted him to go to college, to study music as a career. After all, playing in my restaurant isn't the best place for someone as gifted as Ran.

"Yeah, I'll be playing Mozart's Winding Chimes today. Sensei has already arranged a professor from London to listen to me play in the Conservatory." 

Smiling, I went over towards the young man and bent down to gently kiss him on the lips. As always, Ran tasted so sweet, a mixture of apples and cinnamon, the tea that the redhead usually favours in the morning. 

Breaking off the kiss, I looked down at the pools of amethyst gazing back towards me. For a moment, I saw a flash of emotions flickering in them, as it had happened the night when I'd held the redhead in my arms and told him how much I loved him. 

"Good luck. I'll see you later tonight. Give me a call when you're finished."

Ran nodded at me once more and stood up on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on my lips, then went outside of the room. Eyes still widening in surprise, I touched the place where I could still feel his warm breath on my lips and shook my head.

_What has gotten into him lately?_

Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up my wallet and cigarettes and shoved them in my pant pockets as I rushed out of the apartment, knowing I'd be late if I didn't hurry.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

Ran sat on the floor, gazing outside at the afternoon sunlight entering from the window. The apartment where he lived with Yohji, gave one of the best views that covered pretty much the whole cityscapes of Tokyo. Sighing, the redhead hadn't been able to help but feel a slight bit of disappointment when Yohji had left for work; after all, there wasn't anything he could do to make the blond stay with him for today.

_"Onichan, let's go to the sakura festival. You promised you'd come didn't you?"_

Promised to come. Of course, everything that Aya-chan had wished for, he would give anything in the world to see it fulfilled. Even giving up his life, giving up his dignity in order to keep her alive. And even so, she had left him alone in this world with only the memories of the sakura petals remaining.

"I shouldn't think about this anymore," he whispered.

He wasn't alone. At least he had Yohji beside him and deep down, the redhead knew how much the blond loved him. And yet, how could he return that love when he had never experienced what love was before. Sure, he had slept with many men, but there was never love between his clients and him.  Always, he'd end up alone lying on the cool sheets, after they left, and he'd remind himself, he had to stay alive because of Aya.

_"I will let you leave Ran but remember, there will be a time when you will come back to me. I'll await this day with my deepest pleasure."_

Shaking his head to abandon the terrible memories running through his mind, Ran set about trying to find something decent to wear. He had an important performance this afternoon and he didn't want to disappoint his Sensei. He knew how much effort it required for his Sensei to ask for the professor to come today.

At least Yohji had given him the chance to do something he had always wanted to, and for that the redhead was grateful, knowing he'd be forever in debt with the older man.

He picked up a clean violet shirt and a pair of black pants, and started dressing up. Running his fingers through his hair, to get the knotted strands out of the way. Looking at himself in the mirror once more, he nodded and left the apartment, grabbing the spare key that now belonged to him.

_A gift Yohji had offered for him to own, to remind him he had a home to stay._

Thinking of the blond made the redhead smile, as he remembered the astonishment on the older man's face when he had kissed him. It was enough to lift off the dreary mood that was settling in his mind earlier. 

_It's all in the past now._ After all, everything must come to an end and the Gods had brought him to meet Yohji out of all people. And for that, he felt there was still a bit of happiness left in his life. 

Ran hurried in his steps and went outside onto the street, never knowing that a pair of blue eyes was gazing at him possessively. 

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

"Kudou san, you're late this morning. Don't tell me you had a busy night?"

A smile formed on my lips as soon as I realised it was Kiro speaking to me. He's one of the few staffs that know about the relationship between Ran and me. After all, if it weren't for his call that night, I would have lost Ran forever. 

"Yeah well the traffic was busy this morning and I had to ask Ran if he wanted to come to the festival tonight."

"And? Did he say yes?" The look from the brunette's eyes was already making me wish I hadn't raised that topic in the first place.

"Yes he did. I was a bit surprised myself mind you." Placing my jacket beside the chair, I rolled up my sleeves and started the daily morning chores by setting up the tables. "I would have thought he'd want to stay at home today but he said he'd be here after his performance."

"Aaa…well I'll make sure you two have some time to yourselves tonight."

A smirk appeared on Kiro's lips as he went to the back to gather the ingredients for the day. I shook my head, thinking how perverted the man could be when I remembered the kiss Ran had given me this morning.

As pleased as I was, to see Ran finally making the first move, part of me knew something was wrong with him. The past few days, I had often seen him sitting on the floor of the lounge room, gazing outside of the window. Part of me, longed to wrap my arms around him and pull that body close to me. However, I didn't want to intrude upon that sense of melancholy hanging around the young man.

If only I knew what ran inside his mind, then maybe I could help him. But, deep inside, I realised that we both didn't know about each other's past. It was something I was still afraid to ask, knowing how uncomfortable it made Ran feels whenever I mentioned his past job.

Thinking back on our relationship, I come to realise that I didn't really know much about the redhead, except for his love for music. Other than that, I have no idea what had happened to him in the past or where his family is, why he ended up living in the street by himself when I had met him on that one winter night. All these questions came spilling out of my mind and as I considered each of them in turn, I tried to develop an answer for them, only to come up with nothing.

_Why won't you tell me anything Ran? Is it because you don't trust me enough?_

Casting these thoughts aside, I told myself that the time would come when Ran would tell me what had happened to him. For now, I could only hope he'd stay by my side for as long as he wanted to stay.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

"That was absolutely wonderful Fujimiya san. I'm amazed at how young you are to be so gifted in expressing your talent in music."

Blushing slightly, Ran thanked the professor for coming to listen to his performance today and shook hands with the old man. It was like a dream for the redhead to be able to play his music to someone so well known as Professor Ryo. He had to thank his Sensei for that.

"Yes he's a talented one isn't he? I too was amazed when Kudoh-san introduced me to him the first time when I saw Ran playing at his restaurant."

Ran kept quiet, knowing that he should let his Sensei speak for him instead. He looked at the time and realised it was almost time for him to head back to the restaurant, since he had promised Yohji he'd be there tonight for the festival.

Ran hadn't wanted to go in the first place. As much as he loved the beautiful blooming sakura in the spring time, it reminded him too much of Aya-chan and his parents. The memories of the time spent together when he had thought it was the happiest moments in his life, tore at his heart, reminding him of the happiness he had once enjoyed.  

"I would love to hear you play again Fujimiya-san. Perhaps, you will like to join me at the upcoming musical next month? It would be a pleasure to have you play for us during the banquet."

Mind drifting back to his current situation, the young man had almost forgotten that he was being spoken to when he noticed his sensei and Professor Ryo waiting for his answer. Blushing slightly, he smiled towards the men and thanked Professor Ryo for coming today.

"I would love to perform for you on the night sir. Thank you for the invitation."

Ran couldn't believe that such an opportunity was offered to him. He couldn't wait to tell Yohji all about it when he saw him tonight. After all, Yohji was all that was left to Ran. The redhead didn't have any friends, or those that once had known him, had left ever since he'd became an orphan. Smiling quietly to himself, Ran left the building and planned to head back towards the apartment when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Raising his head, he was surprised to see whom they belonged to.

"Ran."

Just one word, but it had already made Ran shivered. The sense of ownership, possessiveness in the man's voice was too much for the redhead to bear. Knowing there was no way he could escape this situation, he walked towards the older man and stood a good distance away from him.

"Brad."

Ran looked up towards the taller man and saw the blue eyes narrowing for a moment, then slowly softening, piercing into his soul. He looked away from the penetrating gaze and stared at the ground, hoping that by some coincidence, Brad had only passed by to say hello. But deep down, the redhead knew it couldn't be as easy as it seemed. 

Footsteps were heard treading closer until Ran felt cool fingers ghosting down his cheeks and gently raised his chin, to gaze back at the man staring hard into him. "It's been a long time. I almost didn't recognise you. How have you been?"

Ran tried not to flinch when he felt those fingers touch him. "I'm...okay. I didn't expect to see you again Crawford-san."

A pair of arms suddenly wound around the redhead's waist, pulling him closer to Brad, until he could feel the older man's breath on his skin. "What's with the sudden 'san' Ran? Or have you forgotten about me already and decided to have someone new to fuck you instead?"

Trying to push Brad away, Ran found he couldn't as the American had taken hold of his wrists in a death grip. "I told you once you will come back to me willingly. It won't be long before you do. That dumbass of a whore won't last long for you. Sooner or later you will know I am the one for you. And that", a hand grabbed Ran's hair in a vicious grip and jerked his head back, making the redhead wince in pain, "you belong to me." Then a pair of lips was pressed roughly onto his, a tongue thrust forcefully into Ran's mouth until all he could see were the memories of that fatal night that had changed his life.

With all of his strength, Ran pushed the man away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he stared at Brad for one last second before heading in the opposite direction and running.

He had never ran so fast and so hard in his life.

He wanted to run away from the memories haunting his mind.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

_Where is he?_

I looked down at my watch for the tenth time that night. Pacing around the room until I yelped in pain as I'd bumped my hip at a table's corner, I cursed softly to myself and looked at my watch again. It was past the time Ran had promised to meet me. Maybe he didn't want to come after all. But, even though the redhead couldn't make it, he could have at least called me to reassure me he was all right.

_8:45pm_

Fuck. Shoving the chair away, I grabbed my jacket and prepared to head back to the apartment when someone entered the room. I turned around, wondering if it was Kiro checking up on me like last time when I realised it was Ran who had just came in.

_Something is wrong._

I could tell by the way Ran had his eyes downcast, his bangs obscuring his face as he stood in the doorway, as if he were afraid to enter the room. His hair was dishevelled, like he had being running for a long time, the shirt he was wearing was hanging out instead of being neatly tucked back in his pants. 

"Ran?" I whispered.

I felt as though I was intruding somehow, it was as if Ran was not there, or rather only there physically, but not mentally. Walking closer towards the redhead, I could tell he was shivering even though it was early spring and the weather was no longer as cold as it had been during the winter nights.

He didn't reply, just remained standing there. It reminded me of that night when I had told Ran to get out of my life, the distant look on his face similar to the one he was wearing right now.

Gently, I reached out to touch him on the shoulder, it happened so quickly it almost shocked me at first so sudden was his reaction.

"STOP! No, get the fuck away from me!"

I had never heard Ran swear like that before, or seen the edge of panic in his eyes when he'd looked towards me. The wide violet eyes were unfocused, clouded with haunting memories that flashed through his mind.

"Ran! Stop it. It's me. Yohji. It's okay. Everything is okay. You're safe now." Ran tried to break out of my grip as I held onto him tightly, pulling his thin body in my arms. Whispering soothing words repeatedly, I rubbed small circles on his back and brushed away the wet strands covering his eyes.

After a moment of silence, he slowly relaxed in my arms, and looked blearily up at me. 

"Yohji?" he asked. It was like he'd finally realised I was there for the first time.

Smiling, I replied, "Yeah of course it's me. Who else could it be?"

I cursed at myself when Ran suddenly stiffened in my arms again. I could tell he had only now realised where he was, just by the way those amethyst eyes scanned the room. A soft sigh escaped from the redhead's lips, and then he wrapped his arms around me as well.

I wasn't sure what Ran had wanted me to do. I wasn't even sure if I should ask him what was wrong, given the amount of pain I had seen in his eyes just moments ago. But before I could speak, he released his arms and pulled me towards the door.

"Sorry I was late. We better start going soon before Kiro and the others get worried."

But I held onto his hand, linking our fingers together, I pulled him back, knowing how much the redhead was only going to the festival tonight for my sake.

"Ran. We don't have to go if you don't want to. Let's head back home. I can call Kiro and tell him we won't be coming. It's okay."

The sadness appeared in Ran's eyes again and I felt like my heart was breaking, feeling as a piece of myself was being stabbed. "Yohji…I don't want to go home." The look on his face was so vulnerable, almost childlike. "Maybe in a little while but…. not right now."

I offered the best comforting smile I could, and grabbed my jacket from the seat. Turning the lights off, I closed the restaurant and pulled Ran along, as he lengthened his stride to keep up with me.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you and I first met."

Looking back towards the redhead, I could tell by the faint moonlight shining down onto the street, that a small smile had appeared on Ran's lips. Afterwards, we walked together in silence. There wasn't any need for words, the silence was comforting enough.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

_I've watched you somewhere far away_

_Like a lost child, wanting to play_

_Come play with me, come play with me_

_And we will end in harmony._

That song, it was the first time I had heard Ran singing it after that fateful night. It was the song that had brought us together, a place that held a lot of our cherished memories. I remembered walking back from work, and hearing a soothing melody. Only to discover that the voice belonged to a beautiful redhead, singing underneath the sakura trees. Entranced as I was, at the sight before me; I thought it had to be an angel sent down from the heavens above.

"It's still as beautiful as it was on that very first night."

I glanced down at Ran below me, his hair were like silk, spread openly on the ground, covered with sakura petals. The red petals almost had the same colouring as his hair, slowly drifting around us as the redhead held out his hand to catch them. 

"Just like you."

A slight blush appeared on the young man's face, had it not been the fact that I could see quite well at night time, I could have almost missed it. 

I shifted around until I was leaning more comfortably on the tree trunk and held Ran closer in my arms, until his head was lying in my lap. Ran didn't seemed to mind the sudden movement, only snuggled closer and closed his eyes, letting the soft breeze blow gently on his hair.

"Yohji… I've never told you about my past haven't I?"

The sudden question brought me out of my trance. I hadn't expected Ran to mention his past tonight, seeing how much stress it had brought him. But, in a way, I was glad Ran had chosen to confide in me.

_I almost thought he' d never want to._

Running my fingers along his bangs, I looked up towards the sky and noticed the stars twinkling brightly, like diamonds just out of my reach. "No. I didn't want to ask you until you felt it was the right time."

I didn't want to pressure Ran. After all, he doesn't know much about me either. It was something that was left unsaid; both of us were afraid about what the other would think. Everyone has their own past and secrets, I know that deep inside, I would never be able to forget Asuka, just as Ran struggles to overcome his past.

"I was afraid. I'm afraid you'll hate me when I tell you what I used to do."

Dark pools of amethyst glanced up towards me, a glimmer of loneliness and despair hidden in them. _How can I ever hate you?_ I had already fallen in love with you the first time we met even though I hadn't realised it. I hadn't realised it until you had left me and I sensed the loneliness, the aching in my heart.

"Ran.... I could never hate you."

_You must have had a reason to behave the way you did._

He raised his hand and gently touched my cheeks. His hands were warm, soft to the touch; it reminded me once again, how very real this was. To be sitting here, holding onto someone that means so much to me, and at the same time, I'm afraid to let him go. I don't… _want to be left alone again._

There was warmth lingering in his eyes and a sad smile was gracing his lips. The smile I had often hated to look at because it reminded me of the fact that I couldn't bring Ran the happiness he deserves.

Faint laughter could be heard in the park, people chattering away and sharing drinks with their families and friends. But between the beautiful sakura trees, for us it seemed like nothing in the world mattered because we were together.

"I used live with my parents and my little sister in Tokyo. My parents were well known in the business industries, and I was to take over my father's place one day. Aya chan and me used to.........."

Ran's deep voice became like a melody, carried away by the winds as I leaned back comfortably and listened to his story, his past. Like the sakura petals drifting down around us, I left myself fall into Ran's past, seeing his memories pieced slowly together one by one, and let them guide me towards his heart.

_Maybe one day you will know_

_And we will end in harmony._

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

TBC~~~


End file.
